And Some More Gracie's Saiyuki Drabbles
by Grace Musica
Summary: The fifth OMG collection of Saiyukithemed drabbles written for the 100roadtrips LJ community. WARNING: Some of these drabbles may contain offenseive couplings, subject matter, language, et cetera.
1. Parley

Title: Parley  
Non Challenge  
Date Written: 5/9/06  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Hakkai/Gojyo (slash or friendship)  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Requested by hydr0phobia.  
---  
"Whoa," Gojyo said, holding his hands up. 

"Yes?" came Hakkai's cool, even response.

"I'm sure we can discuss this like rational people."

"Exactly. We can talk about this like adults."

"Okay, so... How did this start?"

"You threw the pie at me."

"I threw the pie at you because you threw the flour at me."

"Well, I threw the flour because you dumped the bowl of pudding over my head. So this is your fault."

"I only dumped the pudding on you because you pelted me with eggs, so this is YOUR fault!"

"... Parley over. Suck it up, Sha."

"Ack! HAKKAI! PUT THE DAMN HOSE DOWN"  
---


	2. Field Trip

Title: Field Trip  
Non Challenge  
Date Written: 7/1/06  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Hakkai/Gojyo, kids in Hakkai's class  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Saiyuki is not mine.  
Author Notes: Inspired by actual events at my work. Part one of two. Oh, and I'm assuming since there are cars in the Saiyuki-verse, there are busses.  
---  
"Remind me. Why am I here?" 

"Because you love me and we were one chaperone short."

The two lovers were in the very back of the bus, children throwing things and screaming.

"So why are we in the back of the bus?"

"Oh, stop complaining. Mei Ling! Sit down!"

A huge bump thew those behind the last wheels up in the air. "Fuck, my balls..."

Hakkai put an arm around Gojyo. "I'll kiss it better later."

Gojyo leaned in for a kiss, but Hakkai leaned back. "Not in front of the kids."

"Ew! Mr. Cho was gonna kiss Mr. Sha!"

The bus chorused the sentiment and Gojyo groaned. "Fucking kids..."

"Now now..."  
---


	3. Duct Tape Makes It Work

Title: Duct Tape Makes It Work  
Non Challenge  
Date Written: 7/1/06  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Hakkai/Gojyo, kids in Hakkai's class  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Saiyuki is not mine.  
Author Notes: Once again, sadly inspired by actual events at my work. Part two of two.  
---  
"Gojyo?" 

Hakkai's voice was plesantly neutral. Always a bad sign. "Yes Hakkai?"

"I'm going to ask some questions. I want you to think carefully before you answer."

"O...kay."

"You wouldn't happen to know why two stundents were found in the closet, would you?"

"Were they making out?"

"They were bound and gagged, Gojyo."

"Really?"

"With duct tape."

"Wow. That's harsh."

"It is."

"I know nothing about that, Hakkai."

"Then why did they give your name when we asked who put them in there?"

"They were being annoying and wouldn't shut the fuck up."

"Please don't do it again."

"Fine, fine..."  
---


	4. Thirst

Title: Thirst  
LJ user 30 beverages challenge #1: Water  
Characters: Gojyo, Goku, Hakkai (mentioned), Sanzo (mentioned)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: T for the f-word (gasp)  
---  
Sha Gojyo was fucking _thirsty_. 

He'd been searching for Goku for at least an hour, maybe longer. The monkey had disappeared after Goku and Sanzo had argued. Hakkai wanted _Gojyo _to go find him.

Fucking Hakkai.

So there he was, going hoarse looking for a damn monkey.

He came across a small waterfall and goraned in relief. He stooped to scoop up crystal-clear water and drank greedily.

"Gojyo!" Goku called from the top of the waterfall before splashing into the pool below.

Gojyo immediately spit the water out. In truth, he wasn't really _that _thirsty...  
---


	5. Strength

Title: Strength  
30 beverages Prompt: #2 -- Milk  
Date Written: 8/19/06  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Characters: Jien, Gojyo  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: Angst came up and slapped me, so here you are.  
---  
Little Gojyo looked up as Jien set a big mug of milk before him. "Jien," he whined, "don't make me drink it..." 

The older Sha shook a finger at his baby brother. "Milk makes you grow big and strong," he coerced. "Don't you want to be like me one day?"

"Nu-uh, you're mean." Gojyo reached for the mug anyway.

The hard plaster of the cast around Gojyo's forearm bumped the table, and the boy grimmaced briefly before putting his brave face back on.

Jien watched him drink, praying that the calcium would heal him quickly.  
---


	6. Friends Don't Let Friends

Title: Friends Don't Let Friends...  
30 bevreages' Prompt: #24 -- Root Beer  
Date Written: 8/19/06  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Characters: Gojyo, Goku, Sanzo  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: And then the comedy came up.  
---  
The first thing Sanzo saw were bottles--dozens of them littering every surface, the brown glass bottles spotted with the white paper remains of their stripped lables. 

The second thing Sanzo noticed were Goku--and Gojyo. Goku was sitting on the floor. He turned when Sanzo opened the door, red faced. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey," he intoned, waving drunkenly. He wobbled as rose to his feet, shuffling towards Sanzo.

"Love you Sanzo," he declared before collapsing on his shoulder.

Gojyo chuckled, and Sanzo had his gun out instantly.

"Dude, it's only root beer!" Gojyo defended.

Sanzo calmly thumbed the hammer back on his gun.  
---


	7. Family Resemblance

Title: Family Resemblance  
Written: 7/5/07  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: T  
Characters: Gojyo, Gonou/Hakkai, Kanan  
Spoilers: For Hakkai's past  
Warnings: Yaoi, het(ZOMG), and cussing  
Notes: For lj user s0hmam0miji, for reawakening my Hakkai and Gojyo muses.  
---  
Gojyo knew there was something familiar about Gonou the moment he saw him. It hadn't been until after the demon awoke that he was able to realize what it was. 

When the man was asleep, Gojyo had studied him. He had too many lovers--male _and _female--to remember, but he remembered the good ones. He'd been sure they fucked...

Until Gonou awoke and didn't know him.

It was when Gonou said the name _Kanan _that he remembered. Piercing green eyes, brown braid down to that perfect ass...

He'd fucked _Kanan_.

He still wonders if Hakkai would taste as sweet.  
---


	8. Loss

Title: Loss  
100 roadtrips Challenge #42: Pain  
Written: 7/7/07  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: T  
Characters: Gojyo/Hakkai, Yaone, Sanzo, Goku, Dokugakuji  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Yaoi, cussing, character death (but I'm not telling which one! Bwahahaha!), angst. Oh the angst.  
Notes: s0hmam0miji awoke my muses, and blah. Here's another 58 for her.  
---  
It's hard to sleep at night. Yaone gave me something once, but it didn't work. 

I hated having to fake it during the trip home; smiling, laughing as Sanzo sat in your place. Now I'm near reclusive. Sure, Sanzo and Goku visit, but it's strained without you here.

When Jien visits... He just gives me a _look _that I can't stand.

I sold our bed; sold the house, too. You're probably rolling in your grave, but gods help me I wasn't strong enough.

When I get where you are, you're gonna kill me.

But I can't do it without you.  
---


	9. Coming Out

Title: Coming Out  
Non Challenge  
Written: 7/7/07  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: T  
Characters: Sanzo-ikkou and Kou-ikkou  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Cussing, boys kissing (no one's offended by that in this fandom, though... right?)  
Notes: Another little 58 fic, fluffier than above. Written as I prepare to come out myself to my family.  
---  
Hakkai growled as he preformed CPR on Gojyo. Both were soaked to the bone from fighting a water demon. Sanzo, Goku and Kougaiji's team stood aside, equally soaked. 

"What sort of shitty-ass kappa fucking drowns?" he swore, working frantically. "Wake _up_, you bastard!"

"I take offense," Dokugakuji said, almost as pale as Gojyo. Yaone shushed him.

Suddenly Gojyo spasmed, coughing up water. Before the redhead was able to fully catch his breath, Hakkai was kissing him. Hard.

"Ew!" Doku shouted and Gojyo flipped him off, cradling Hakkai's head with the other hand.

"Explains a lot," Kougaiji muttered.

Sanzo snorted. He _really _wished they'd get a fucking room...  
---


	10. Where Is He?

Title: Where Is He?  
Non Challenge  
Written: 7/8/07  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: T  
Characters: Sanzo/Goku(mentioned) Ukoku (mentioned)  
Spoilers: major for Ni Jenyi  
Warnings: Cussing, yaoi(mentioned)  
Notes: And some Sanzo/Goku stuff, 'cause I love it. And I'm not even going to pretend I've gotten far enough to know what happens towards the end.  
---  
Where's Goku, Ukoku?"

Ni Jenyi turned from his computer, grinning around a cigarette. "Why Genjyo Sanzo; we've been expecting you."

A bullet whizzed by his face, knocking the smoke from his mouth.

"I'm sick of the bullshit. Where is my monkey?"

Ukoku grinned. "_Your _monkey? Whatever happened to _meet the Buddha, kill the Buddha_?"

The computer monitor exploded fantastically as the blond put another bullet through the screen. "Fuck the Buddha. Where. Is. My. Monkey?" He cocked the gun again. "The next shot _won't_ miss."

Ukoku grinned as he stood. "Fine. Damn, still so touchy"  
---


	11. Wild Goose Chase

Title: Wild Goose Chase  
100 roadtrips Challenge #19: Crossovers  
Written: 7/14/07  
Word count: 100  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Characers: Sanzo-ikkou, Team Torchwood (minus Jack)  
Spoilers: For Torchwood Season 1  
Warnings: None  
Notes: For those of you who don't know, I am a huge Dr. Who/Torchwood fan. In the new Season (03) of Dr. Who, the Master says, "And you can tell hansome Jack that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas." And thus this was born. A short story based off of this is in my _Gracie's Saiyuki Short Story_ collection  
---  
"Only in the bloody mountains," Owen panted.

"Last time you said something like that--" Ianto cut off suddenly.

"When we find Jack, I'm killing him," Gwen swore, reaching the top.

"Get in line, sister," Owen said, reaching the top next. Toshiko reached the summit next. Ianto was last, taking his pack off and getting out some crackers and water, which got passed around.

Suddenly, a jeep flew by. The four Brits watched, flabbergasted, as the car landed a ways downhill.

"FUCK Hakkai!"

"Sorry..."

Owen glared at Ianto. "If they can do it, we can. Back to the bloody car."  
---


	12. Shaving

Title: Shaving  
100 roadtrips Challenge #38: Dirty Little Secrets  
Written: 7/16/07  
Word count: 100  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Gojyo/Hakkai (one-sided)  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Yaoi

Notes: Yes, I'm such a shipper. Inspired by cupnjava's comment of _The bit with Gojyo shaving -- gods why is Gojyo shaving so hot?_ and thusly for her.

---  
It was completely, utterly irrational, but Hakkai loved watching Gojyo... shave. 

He was lucky; he could go weeks without shaving. If Gojyo skipped just once, he looked like a vagrant.

Hakkai had Gojyo's ritual down pat. First he would tie that gorgeous long hair back so it wouldn't get the way. Then, he would lather his face up and grab his razor. He made the weirdest, cutest faces as he dragged the blade along his skin, the soft, sensual 'shlick' sending shivers down the demon's spine.

Then he would splash his face and would be gone, leaving Hakkai with his fantasies.  
---


	13. Flirt

Title: Flirt  
Non Challenge  
Written: 7/19/07  
Word count: 100  
Rating: T  
Characers/Pairings: Gojyo/Hakkai, Sanzo  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Yaoi-ish  
---  
It wasn't until the second day of driving that Hakkai realized why Gojyo sat right behind him in the jeep. 

Every time he checked his rearview mirror, Gojyo was right there, front and center.

And every time, he was doing something unconciously that looked completely sexy.

Well, at first he thought it was unplanned. When Gojyo met his gaze in the mirror as he smoked, red hair flying in the wind, he knew the halfbreed was doing it on purpose.

It wasn't hurting anything, so Hakkai kept quiet and Gojyo kept it up. It was harmless, really.

Then Sanzo found out.  
---


	14. CPR I & II

Titles: CPR I, II  
Written: 7/19/07  
Word count: 100, 100  
Rating: T  
Characers/Pairings: Hakkai/Gojyo (sort of), Hazel  
Spoilers: For Reload 7 manga  
Warnings: None  
Notes: For s0hmam0miji. She always talks about this part of the manga, and it inspired this. Two connected drabbles.  
---  
Gojyo was crying. 

Not full-blown crying, but crying nonetheless. He felt the tears run down his face, dripping onto Hakkai.

He didn't care.

_one and two and--_

He heard a rib crack and winced. Hakkai was in for a world of pain when he awoke.

_--ten and eleven and--_

Hazel was on the sidelines, waiting for the death that wasn't coming If he tried anything, he'd find that a furious halfbreed was just as scary as Seiten Taisei.

_--twenty-six, twenty-seven--_

Hakkai had died once on him.

It wasn't happening again.

_--twenty-nine, thirty._

_Two breaths and repeat._  
---  
Hakkai had taught him before the damn journey.

_Thirty compressions, then two breaths and repeat._

His lips were soft, as the redhead figured they'd be, but cold. So cold, too cold.

_one... two..._

He wasn't waking up. Gojyo pressed harder, more desperate by the second.

_--three and four and--_

Then, the twitch, the gasp. The unmitigated joy that he was breathing alive, color returning to his face.

Right then he knew. Without a dobut. He truly, madly, loved Hakkai.

"...Why are you makig that face?"

"Sh-shut up, you."

He couldn't say it, not yet, but they both knew.

It was enough.

For now.  
---


	15. Car Games

Titles: Quiet Game, Neutral Zone, Winner  
Written: 7/20/07, 7/22/07  
Word count: 100 X 3  
Rating: K+ - T for language  
Characers/Pairings: Hakkai, Gojyo, Sanzo, Goku  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Based on car travel with my brother as a kid.  
---  
"Are you sure this will work?" 

"Well, it is a bit juvenile, but for them it should suffice. Probably."

Sanzo sighed and turned in his seat, staring down Gojyo and Goku. They were fighting again and he was fed up. The fan only worked so long.

"Shut up! We're playing The Quiet Game from here on out!"

They stopped fighting instantly. "What's The Quiet Game, Sanzo?" Goku asked

"It's when everyone shuts up. Permenantly The first one to make any noise, loses."

"Loses what?"

"Their life."

Hakkai was trying not to laugh. Getting shot in your own game wasn't ideal.  
---  
They were quiet, but still fighting. It was driving Sanzo mad.

It started after his declaration of sound equals death. Gojyo reached over, trying to coax a sound out of the monkey. Goku had responded by punching.

Now they were full-out beating one another. They were quiet, at least...

Goku fell against the back of his seat, pushed by Gojyo. The monk rounded on them. "All right, if either of you cross over the neutral zone, I'm shooting you."

In response, Hakuryuu grew two big black lines in the backseat.

Sanzo loved that dragon.  
---  
"What would you like?"

Goku looked from the waitress to Sanzo imploringly. Hakkai smiled softly. "The game's over, Goku, you can talk."

"Okay! I want some potstickers and some beef stir-fry and--"

Gojyo leaned over the table to stare at Hakkai. "You were in on this, ya jerk."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Gojyo."

"I've been to your classroom. You play that Quiet Game with your kids for extra credit."

Hakkai just smiled.

"So Sanzo, who lost?"

Sanzo looked up from his paper. "Hakkai."

Hakkai looked at him, shocked.

"But I don't want to drive tomorrow so he's safe"  
---


	16. Pun

Title: Pun  
Date: 8/19/07  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Gojyo, Hakkai (gasp, not slash)  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Author Notes: Set during the drinking competition/monkey wine episode.  
---  
"You know, Sanzo made a great pun earlier." 

"What? When? I never would have missed an opportunity like that!"

Hakkai looked over at Gojyo. The two friends were walking a few feet behind the other two, just out of earshot. "The one about spirits."

"Well, some temples keep sake and stuff to offer to the gods," Gojyo began with a shrug.

"Gojyo... Think. A _temple _keeping _spirits_."

Gojyo looked down, thinking. "So... Alcohol, spirits... SPIRITS! Oh hell, I never even thought of it that way! Damn, that was a good one. We've gotta get him."

Then they saw the contest.  
---


End file.
